


Being Replaced

by BlackSparrows



Series: Unrequited Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breaking Harry, Broken Harry, Bromance, Fluff, Girlfriend could be Eleanor, Louis Has a Girlfriend, Louis/Harry - Freeform, Love, M/M, Modest, Modest Management - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, One Shot, Pain, Romance, Unrequited Love, harry/louis - Freeform, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, major feels, management
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparrows/pseuds/BlackSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited Love is one of the most emotionally painful and draining experiences.<br/>Harry has excepted that Louis may never Love him back, and leave a note expressing how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> 1st part in the 'Unrequited Love' series.

You're **beautiful.**

You're **sweet.**

You're **funny.**

You're **kind.**

You're **creative.**

You're **smart.**

You're **always there.**

You're **Perfect.**

You're my best **friend**.

You're my _straight_ best **friend.**

You're my _straight_ best **friend** with a **girlfriend**.

You're my _straight_ best **friend** with a **girlfriend,** whom you're _deeply_ **in-Love with**.

I want you to be mine. I **need** you to be mine.

But you never will be. You have _her_. You Love _her_.

I want you to be happy. But can't you see it? Can't you see she's just using you?

All the **expensive dates, gifts and shopping trips.**

All the public dates and outings. Who do you think tells the paparazzi where you are?

 **I Love you**. But are you that blind?

Hell! _She_ must have them on speed dial. But you Love _her_ and trust _her_ too much to ask or check.

I'm not bitter. Because even if you wasn't with her you wouldn't be with me. I'm a guy and you're straight.

But **I Love you and you love _her_**. Can't you just find someone better? Someone that's **not _her_**? **For me**. Or just for you. Find **someone who deserves you**. **Someone you deserve**. Someone who **won't care about the fortune and fame**. Someone who will **Love you back**. Someone who will **Love you for you** , not because you're in the _'Biggest boyband in the world'._

Get out.. Get out as soon as you can. Because the longer it lasts the more you'll Love her. and the more it'll hurt when she dumps you for someone else. Someone more famous, with more money. I can't predict when it'll happen. But I guess when we're not the _'Biggest boyband in the world'_ anymore. When we've split up. And hopefully that will **never** happen. It would only happen if one of us dies or wants to leave to raise a family. Or hell maybe if Loving you and being around you 24/7 gets too much for me.. I don't want to be the reason for the band falling apart. If I am don't stop. Just carry on with out me. It'll be for the best.

If you marry _that girl_ I assure you that you'll **never** have the children you want so badly. That would mean _her_ actually giving you something that _she_ doesn't want. _She_ doesn't want children. _She's_ made that clear when _she_ said being pregnant would _'ruin'_ _her_ body and lose _her_ 'modelling' job. Although to be honest I agree with _her._ If _she 'looses' her_ looks what else does _she_ have? _She'_ s not clever. _She_ 's just a sponge with the genetic material to look 'pretty' and can exploit that. Because let's be honest when does _she_ actually go to univeristy or anything like that? **Never.** _She'_ s always around ours. Or following us around the world, on tour. Do you ever get to breath without _her_ being near?

Come to think of it when did you meet _her_? One minute it was **me and you**. You and I taking over the world, **nothing mattered but us**. Then the next minute _she_ suddenly showed up on the door step. When did you find time to meet someone like _her_? **I was always with you**... Except when I went to visit my family. And don't call me a hypocrite for saying _she'_ s always with you when **it used to be me.** Because that wasn't even my choice. That was yours. Is that what you're doing? **Are you trying to replace me?** Why? **Please don't. Don't leave me.** Especially not for _her._ _She_ won't do half the things we used to. _She_ 'll be too afraid of breaking a nail, won't understand the jokes and I know _she_ doesn't understand you. Not like I do. I've seen it. You crack a joke and _she's_ the only one that doesn't get it. Or just doesn't laugh. Hell! I don't think I've ever heard _her_ laugh or even seen it.

 _She_ doesn't know how to calm you down when you're upset by playing with your hair and letting you curl up being the little spoon. _She_ doesn't know how you to wake you up properly with tea made to the way you like it. Does _she_ even know how to make your perfect tea? The correct amount of milk and the _secret ingredient_ I always put in. I doubt _she_ does. **You don't even know.**

 **Why are you replacing me?** Is it because of the fans? The media? and all the - what word did you use? oh yeah - **_'bullshit'_** conspiracy theories about you. _About us_ **.** If that's the case then I'm sorry but **I can't help but be memorized by you.** And it's not exactly all my fault. you've done it too. Feed the conspiracies. You're normally the cause of all the _'evidence'_. **You do it on purpose**. Or _did_ do it. You did it because you knew it would make the fans and media freak out and go crazy. You did it so we were always in the limelight. To boast album sales. You did it because you've been well and truly warped. I know that modest got hold of you at one point and told you to play with the _'bromance thing'_. But what they failed to tell you was that **they knew** I would too. But not on purpose. **I did it to be closer to you.** I did it so that I had some way of pretending - even for a second - that you might Love me back.

If you ever find this then know that I Love you. Know that it's okay that you'll never Love me back. I've accepted that. But please notice. Notice how she's using you. Notice before it's too late.

I Love you. Don't forget me. Don't replace me. I know **I'll never be able to replace you**. You're my first Love. My only Love. I don't think I'll Love anyone else... Not in the same way I Love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave feedback, positive or negative and kudos.


End file.
